Confessions
by Queen Jay Jay
Summary: After breaking up with Colin Brittany starts to realize that her true feelings for Alex is unexplainable and magical. But when Colin finds out the real reason why Brittany broke up with him he turns abusive towards her and Alex. And Alex wants to tell Brittany how he feels about her but then trouble comes for him and Brittany.
1. Chp 1 Brittany

**(Author's Note: Hello everyone I'm back. I really have not written anymore stories and plus I have not continued my last story Our Special Chemistry, but not to worry I will continue that story but right now I just wanted to write a little short love confession story between Alex and Brittany.)**

 **Brittany**

I arrive at school feeling very worried and nervous wondering how am I going to tell Colin that I don't want to be with him anymore because after that kiss that Alex and I shared I felt very light headed and I felt butterflies in my stomach and to be perfectly honest I really didn't want to stop kissing him and I started to feel like we could have gone further if we wanted to but if it weren't for his mom and his brothers we probably would have gone all the way. As I got out of my car I look around the parking lot seeing that everybody is doing their own business but when I spot Colin talking to his friends in a shaded area I can see him laughing, joking around, hitting his buddies and high fiving his friends too. I can feel my blood boiling inside me as I looked at that little punk. I close my car door and start walking towards the front school entrance. As I walk past Colin he looks at me then blows me a kiss while the rest his friends watched him do so. I look at Colin for a bit then continue to walk away from him. I can hear his friends laughing and giggling and saying some small comments. When I get to the front entrance of the school I can hear Colin shouting at me from behind so without looking behind me I quickly got inside of the school and started storming towards my locker.

"Wait Brittany!. . . . ." I hear Colin shouting from a far distance.

When I get to my locker I open it and grab my chemistry book and a couple of journals I stood there for a bit thinking about how am I going to tell Colin that I don't want to be with him anymore.

"Hey Brittany are you okay?" Isa asks me.

"Oh hey Isa. . . .yeah I'm okay I'm just thinking about some things."

"Oh really? Hmm. . . . Are you sure your not thinking about that guy over there?" She says as she points over to the guy across the hall who is resting against the lockers and talking to his members of his gang.

"(A-A-Alex Fuentes.)" I thought to myself.

I can feel my heart beginning to race non-stop and my stomach begins to have butterflies again. As I look over and see the most gorgeous boy that I ever kissed in my life I start to daydream a bit. After a few minutes Alex catches me looking at him then I quickly snap back into reality then put my focus back on Isa.

"Wait huh? What did you say Isa?"

She looks at me and smiles and shakes her head.

"I didn't say anything Brittany. Girl your crazy about Alex." She says giggling at little.

"No I'm not Isa I just happened to see him right there okay? People can look can they? Yeah so leave it." I say getting a little frustrated at myself.

Isa just stands there smiling at me and shakes her head.

"Oh whatever Isa come on let's go." I say as I close my locker door and start walking down the hall pasting Alex.

As I past by Alex and his group of guys I can sense that he is looking at me and he is smiling at me but I just refuse to look at him. As I'm about to turn the corner I trip on a discarded bag that some stupid asshole decided to leave in the middle of the hallway and as I'm almost about to hit the ground I feel two strong masculine arms wrap around my waist then I come up quickly and turned around and bump into Alex.

"Oh. . . .uh. . . . ." I say stuttering as I look up into Alex's chocolate brown eyes.

"Whoa mamacita you should be more careful next time and watch where your going." he says giving me his you-can't-resist-me smile.

Feeling totally light headed and barely heard what he said I look from his eyes to those sexy soft full lips that I have the urge to kiss again but without thinking I didn't even realize that my hands were on his stomach and I could feel his hard ass abs through his white T-Shirt that gives me a electric wave going through my body. I can feel my hands starting to go back to the small of his back and I have the urge to kiss him but when I hear Sierra calling me from down the hall I quickly shake my head then take a couple of steps back away from Alex then I snap back into reality again.

"I uh. . . uh. . .uh. . .um. . . .sorry I didn't see where I was going."

Alex flashes me his you-can't-resist-me smile again.

"It's cool. Actually I wanted to talk to you Brittany." he says as walks closer to me but before I got lost looking at him again I look over Alex's shoulder and I could see Colin coming our direction. So I quickly turn around and start walking away from Alex but he grabs my wrist.

"Wait Brittany where are you going?" Alex's asks all confused,

"Look I'm sorry Alex but I have to go right now." I say panicking a little.

Alex laughs a little then pulls me towards him where he puts both his hands on my waist and giving it a little squeeze and our lips are about inches away from touching.

"But I don't want you to leave Brittany. Why can't you stay here with me?" He says in a seductive voice.

I pause for a bit letting his sexy words sink into me but realizing that Colin was coming I immediately broke away from him and start going with Isa. I turn around seeing Alex a little more confused but before I started walking away I secretly blow him a kiss then started walking away.


	2. Chp 2 Alex

**Alex**

As I watched Brittany storm off to get away from me I looked at her confused but then I realized that we were about to kiss again, I can tell that she wanted to kiss me again and hell I wanted to kiss her too. I have been dying to taste those sexy ass lips again. I turn around and start heading for my locker but as I was walking down the hall to go to my locker I saw burroface and he was screaming Brittany's name and he sounded really determined to get to her. I paused for a moment and began to realize that the reason Brittany wanted to get away from was because of Burroface. She was trying to get away from Colin. . . .but why? Something inside me didn't feel quite right and I felt like something wasn't right around here. As Colin stormed right passed me he gave me a disgusted look and then continue to look/go after Brittany.

"What is this little punk up to?" I thought to myself as I watched Colin walk away.

"Yo Alex we're about to ditch class. Wanna come and hang out with us?" Paco said waving me over to him and the gang.

"Nah Paco I got some business to take of." I say as I walk in the other direction following Colin.

I follow Colin without him noticing that I'm following him. Once Colin finally stopped and he reaches Brittany I hide behind a wall and started listening to the conversation between Colin and Brittany.

 _"Hey Britt why did you just look at me then walked off? And not only that why did you not stop when I called you? I know you heard me too." Colin says in a upset tone._

" _Because Colin I had some stuff on my mind." Brittany says in a frustrated tone._

 _"What the hell is your problem Brittany?! Its like your always mad for no apparent reason."_

 _"Oh My God Colin YOUR MY PROBLEM!" Brittany says now officially angry._

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you bitch?! And how the fuck am I the problem?"_

 _"Colin. . . . ." Brittany says as she pauses for a moment._

 _"What?" Colin says._

 _"Colin I am not stupid so hear me when I say this: I know that you been screwin around with Darlene and not only that you have been fuckin around with other girls behind my back as while. And did you honestly think I was not going to find that out?!"_

 _"Brittany what the fuck are you talking about?! I ain't screwin around with nobody I have n-."_

 _"Colin I'm breaking up with you!" Brittany screams out loud and loud enough for the entire hallway to hear._

 _The people down the hallway turn around and look at Brittany and Colin and wonder what's going between her and Colin._

 _"What?! What do you mean your breaking up with me?!"_

 _"Colin you heard me I'M DONE with you and don't want to have anything to do with you anymore!"_

 _"Wait a minute. Your leaving me for that fucking Alex Fuentes aren't you?" Colin says now officially furious._

 _Brittany hesitates for a moment then finally speaks._

 _"No I'm not telling you who I'm seeing because it's none of your damn business Colin!"_

 _"BITCH YOUR GOING TO TELL ME WHO YOUR SEEING RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO-"_

 _"You ain't gonna do shit Colin!" Brittany says._

 _Colin glares at her for a bit then walks up to her and stands in front of her and looking at her and Brittany stands there without moving a muscle and looks back at him then all of a sudden Colin punches her in the face causing her to stumble backwards. She turns her head and looks at Colin while covering her cheek then she notices that she's bleeding from her lip. She looks at her hand and sees her blood on her hand then she looks at Colin with a lot of anger in her eyes then screams._

 _"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"_

Brittany runs at Colin and starts swinging at him trying to hit him but he catches her wrists then slam her against then lockers and she falls to the floor and feeling very weak. As I watched what just happened my blood was boiling fiery hot how dare that asshole hit her. Colin starts to step over her and gets ready to continue to punch Brittany while she's still weak and barely conscious I run out then grabbed Colin from behind and throw him across the hallway cause him to slam his back against the wall.

"Brittany? Brittany? Are you okay?" I say as I rush over to her side.

She moans and mumbles as she reaches out her hand to find me.

"Mmmm. . . . . Alex is that you?"

"Yes Brittany I'm here." I say as I grab her hand and hold on to it.

"Alex I can't-."

"I KNEW IT! You are with the that pathetic motherfucker. YOU'LL BE A WHORE AND A BITCH BRITTANY!" Colin shouts.

After hearing what he just called me I turned my head around and looked at that fucking Burroface and gave him the what-the-fuck-did-you-call-me look.

"What the fuck are you looking at Fuentes?!" Colin trying to make his self all tough.

That's it I'm about to kill this little white ass motherfucker. I turned around and looked down at Brittany who's trying to make herself conscious.

"Alex please don't. . . ." Brittany says in a little begging tone.

"No mamacita I'm not going to let this dickhead disrespect you and damn sure not let him hurt you again or disrespect me either." I say as I look down at her and brush her cheek with the back of my fingers.

I stood up and turned around and faced Burroface and started walking towards with complete anger in my eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem burroface?" I say angrily.

"My fucking problem is YOU Fuentes and I knew your Mexican ass would try to take my girl."

"First off motherfucker in case you have forgotten she said she wanted to break up with your ass because you were the one who was screwin around on her idiot!" I say getting closer to him and making my hands into fists.

"HA and do you think you can do better?! Because she don't like dirty ass gangbangers like you who are weak and pathetic like you. Oh wait I forget you are one of those people ha ha ha." Colin says laughing.

After he said that I could not hold back anymore I raised my fist connected with his jaw which cause him to hit the floor. He gets back up quickly then charges at me and wraps me around my waist and tumbles me to the ground then starts punching me in the face with both of his fists. I quickly block his punches then punch his face and push him off me then I get on top of him then punching him again but this time I was hitting him with all of my might but this time he could not protect himself by blocking my punches.

"You motherfucker. Who the fuck do you think you is!" I say as I continue punching him.

From down the hallway I hear the principle coming screaming my name but when he reaches me he and a couple of other teachers pull me off of Colin then hold my hands behind my back.

"What's wrong with you Mr. Fuentes you could have killed Colin." The principle says.

"Sir but. . . ."

Before I could finish my sentence Brittany calls my name.

"Alex? Where are you?" Brittany says.

The principle looks over sees Brittany on the floor trying to get herself up.

"Ms. Ellis. . . . .are you okay?" the principle asks.

The principle helps Brittany up and then he looks at Brittany and sees a huge purple and blue bruise on her cheek and he also sees blood streaming down her neck then onto her clothes.

"Ms. Ellis do you know who did-"

The Principle pauses then turns and looks at me with disappointment in his eyes.

"Mr. Fuentes you are ex-"

"No!" Brittany shouts.

The Principle looks back at Brittany.

"Please don't punish him. He didn't do this to me Colin did. Colin punched me and Alex rescued me. Please you have to believe me Alex is innocent he was just protecting me." Brittany manages to say through her mumbling words.

The principle stands there in complete shock his eyes looking at Brittany then at me. But within a few minutes the principle looks at Brittany then finally speaks.

"Well Ms. Ellis if this is true well I'm kinda glad you told me the true but I'm sorry I have to suspend Mr. Adams and Mr. Fuentes but Mr. Adams will be on a longer suspension. . . . . . permantly.

I already knew I was going to get suspended but what I was most shocked about was that Brittany stood up for me and she was defending me. I looked at her with complete relief and happy. She looks over at me and once our connected I smirk at her but she doesn't smirk back instead she gives a little shrug.

"Okay you guys can let go of Mr. Fuentes and help me take Mr. Adams to the nurses office." the principle says.

The teachers release me and walked over to Colin who is still conscious and as he stands up he glares at me and he had the urge to attack me but he realized that the principle was there then he realized that he was in trouble big time.

"Mr. Adams my office now." The principle says.

The principle and Colin walk way leaving me and Brittany alone. I look over at Brittany who's trying to adjust herself then finally I broke the silence between us.

"Brittany?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for sticking up for me. I really didn't think you would. . . . ."

"Hey I did it because I. . . . ." She says looking at me while her hand is in her hair.

I walk over to her slowly and when I get closer to her she starts to cover her face not wanting me to see her bruised face. I put my hand under her chin and make her look at me.

"Because what Brittany?" I say softly looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

Brittany takes a couple of steps back until her back is against the wall. She starts to breathe a little heavy then without thinking she gently places her hands on my chest.

"I-I-I-I did it because I. . . ." She says as she leans towards me a little.

"You what?" I whisper to her seductive as I wrap my other arm around her and pulling her close to me.

She slides her hands up to my shoulders then into my hair a little.

"Because I have a c-c-confession." She says in a little whimper voice as our lips connect and it turns into a sexy passionate kiss.


	3. Chp 3 Brittany

**Alex**

 **(Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back to continue the story for you guys. I had some very crazy weeks lately but anyway I'm continue Alex's chapter while he is hearing the conversation between Julius and Chris.)**

 ** _(Alex is listening to Julius's plan to set up Brittany and to get revenge on him.)_**

"Chris this will work. . . .Once I get the stupid blonde bitch to like me and really fall for me then I'm going to take advantage of her and make tell me where that son of a bitch is. You see that son of a bitch broke up with her but I can tell he still has feelings for her because when he walked away from her it automatically showed that it killed him that he hurt her. So all I gotta do is make her fall for me that way I can make my plan work." Julius says.

"That motherfucker was watching me and Brittany talking?!" I thought to myself.

"Chris once that pathetic bitch falls for me my plan will work then if I can I will try to take advantage of her once I get her alone. That will really fuck her up." Julius says mischievously.

If that son of a bitch gets anywhere near Brittany I will kill him. I fight the urge of trying to pop right in front of him and start beating the shit out of both of them but I don't know if one of them might have a weapon on them and if they do I just might get myself killed. So instead I stood right there and continued listening.

"Wait when you say take advantage of her do you mean?"

Julius nods his head.

"Yeah Chris I'm going to try to fuck her." Julius says.

"Damn man you really want to hurt this punk don't you man?"


End file.
